


Anniversary

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked Stiles during his freshmen year if he thought he could have this all, he would’ve said ‘hell no’ because he didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to be loved by a person as hot as Derek, let alone two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

If you had asked Stiles during his freshmen year if he thought he could have this all, he would’ve said ‘hell no’ because he didn’t think he’d ever get the chance to be loved by a person as hot as Derek, let alone two of them.

“You two need to get up.” Stiles groaned. He was on the middle cushion of the couch with a werewolf on either side and he was wearing jeans. It was beginning to get very uncomfortable.

“I’m good.” Erica grinned, nuzzling Stiles’s shoulder.

“Same here.” Derek muttered. In the last couple of years, ever since Stiles and him became friends and then somehow Stiles became Derek’s anchor, Derek’s favorite spot has become pressed against Stiles’s side.

“Guys my balls feel like warm ham you need to move. I need to change into sweatpants.”

“Come back?” Derek asked.

“Yea I’ll come right back doofus.”

Derek smiled and moved, allowing Stiles to slide out and run upstairs.

“He’s nice.” Derek smiled lazily.

Erica chuckled at her boyfriend. “You’re drunk on his scent again.”

Derek grinned. “He smells good.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “You’re adorable.” She leaned over and kissed Derek. “Adorable little wolf.”

“Beautiful little wolf.” Derek whispered back, kissing her nose in return.

Erica grinned.

“You’re both gorgeous and adorable.” Stiles said, coming back into the room in a pair of Derek’s sweatpants and a shirt that reeked of Erica. His magic allowed him to hear as well as the wolves he was mated to.

Derek and Erica moved apart to let Stiles sit back down before pressing themselves back against his sides.

“You’re cold.” Derek frowned, noticing the goosebumps on Stiles’s arm.

“A spell to stop my balls from becoming ham again.” Stiles told him. “Without you two to balance it I get cold pretty fast.”

“Guess we can’t let you leave again then.” Erica smiled.

“Agreed.” Derek smiled.

Stiles laughed but reached to grab their hands and squeeze them. “I’m never leaving. You two are both way too hot to give up.”

“Mate.” Derek frowned, snuggling closer to Stiles.

“Yes and you’re my mates.” Stiles smiled fondly. He and Erica both found it adorable when Derek allowed himself to relax enough to slip into more into his wolf, expressing its thoughts as often as he expresses his own. He kissed Derek’s forehead. “My adorable and gorgeous mates.”

Derek grinned against Stiles’s shoulder. “Love you both.”

“We love you too.” Erica told him.

“Definitely.” Stiles agreed.

“Yay.” Derek grinned.

“He’s drunk on scent again, isn’t he?” Stiles asked, looking at Erica.

“Either that or the awesome afternoon sex afterglow hasn’t worn off yet.” Erica told him. “Or some combination of those two things.”

“Both.” Derek told him. “You’re awesome mates.”

“Thank you darling.” Stiles smiled, kissing Derek’s head. “You are very good as well.”

Derek made a snuffle sound with his throat, happy to be good.

“That’s an adorable sound.” Erica declared.

Stiles nodded. “He’s adorable.”

Derek blushed.

“And that’s even more adorable.” Stiles smiled.

Erica reached over and mussed up Derek’s hair. “Adorable little wolf.” She said again.

“Beautiful little wolf.” Derek responded back with a smile.

“What am I? Chopped liver?”

“Amazing little mage.” Erica and Derek said together.

“I can live with that.” Stiles grinned.

“Good.” Erica said, kissing Stiles’s cheek. “Cuz you stuck with it boy. And us.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Stiles told her, kissing her forehead. “I love you both too much to regret it.”

“I’m glad you and Derek let me join your relationship.” Erica sighed. “It’s made my life a hell of a lot better.”

Stiles smiled. “We both loved you and this was the obvious choice.”

“We loved you too much to not.” Derek leaned over to tell Erica.

Erica smiled. “Still. Thank you both. It’s been an amazing year.”

“Yes it has.” Stiles agreed. “For us and the pack.”

“But mostly for us.” Erica grinned.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Happy one year anniversary you weirdoes.”

“Happy anniversary little mage.” Erica grinned, leaning up to kiss Stiles’s cheek and then leaned across to kiss Derek’s forehead. “You too little wolf.”

Derek smiled and darted forward to kiss Erica before she could pull away. “Happy anniversary little wolf.” He smiled. He looked up at Stiles and kissed him. “And you little mage.”

Stiles smiled. “Are you two rested up and ready for another round?” He asked. “Because everyone needs to know that Stiles Stilinski gets all the sex.”

Erica and Derek rolled their eyes but moved forward to press heated kisses to Stiles’s face. They were definitely ready for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to come visit!


End file.
